Scratch Pictures
Editing supported by Scratch NOTE: This is a dream logo, you cannot see it in real life! Background: Scratch Pictures was a movie company making movies made by Scratch. It was founded in 1912 and was headquarted in San Diego, CA. They did not have a logo until 1994, when they released their first movie, Scratch: The Movie. Since the release of The Aaron Movie, they now started to make their own TV shows in 2006. In late 1993, the producer of Scratch: The Movies, David Gorine, created the famous Scratch characters that Scratch Pictures used from the 90s, half of the 2010's, and 2013 to the present day. Gorine named the characters Pico, Tera, Nano, and Giga by the time the characters were created. Some people think of looking at Gobo's Friends, which has the same design. The characters were voiced by David Gorine and Sara Goldberg (former talent coordinator of Disney's Phineas and Ferb, BTW, that show airs on Scratch Kids.) in pre-2010, then Louis Beckler and Jackie Breddinsch in 2010-2013, and finally, Mike Brandon and Sarah Runoome in 2013 to the present day. The characters even have their own show called Gobo and Friends, on The Scratch Channel. The cute little ditty from logo 4 is so popular that it's used in logos after logo 4. It is known as "Pico's Ditty". Scratch Pictures (First Era) 1st Logo (1994-2000) Logo: We see, on a black background, the Night Vision Goggles effect. It then disappears, and then Pico, Tera, Nano, and Giga slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Pico slides in, followed by Tera, Nano, and Giga. Then we see them dancing in the center of screen, with SCRATCH PICTURES above them, and a byline below them as well. Bylines: *(1994-2000) A Lifelong Kindergarten Group Company Variants: *There is another version where the effect and the 4 characters slide in are cut out, And it just starts at Pico sliding in. *On television programs, "PICTURES" is replaced by "TELEVISION". FX/SX: Characters Dancing Music/Sound Effects: An unknown ABC ident music. May have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variant: On Gobo and Friends: The Movie & the sequel of The Aaron Movie, it's silent. Availability: Current. First appeared on Scratch: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low to medium for the version with the music, minimal for the opening theme, & low for the silent version. For the music, it might get into some. For the silent version, you may expect a sudden noise to scare you. 2nd Logo (1997-2014) Logo: A still variant of the 1st logo, but the text is moved to below the characters, and in a different font. Bylines: *(1997-2006) A Lifelong Kindergarten Group Company *(2006-2012) A Scratch Company *(2012-2014) A MIT Company Music/Sound Effects: Silent. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: Same as logo 1. 3rd Logo (2000-2003) Logo: On a blue background, we see two Scratch Cats dancing, with SCRATCH PICTURES between them. Variants: *Starting in 2001, there is a byline reading "A LIFELONG KINDERGARTEN GROUP COMPANY". *There is an animated version, the two Scratch Cats fly across the screen and the text fades in below. *On That Sinking Feeling, the background is gray and the text is yellow. This was quickly plastered by logo 9 on reruns and the re-release of the movie. The original DVD has this logo intact with the byline reading "A MIT COMPANY". What a shame. Trailer Variants: In the end, a scape door appears. after a second, it disapeers, revealing the logo again, but the text is replaced by one of these: *Coming Soon to a Theater Near You *Coming Soon to own on DVD and Video *Now on Video *Now on DVD *Feature Presentation Music/Sound Effects: Silent. Availability: Same as logo 1. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2001-2003) Logo: In a bedroom, we see a small Gobo. A few seconds later, a large Scratch Cat appears. We then see the text SCRATCH PICTURES. Variants: On adult movies, the characters are bleeding. This was quickly scrapped and replaced with logo 5, but some adult movies of the time have it. Here's another: On Chef Pico, the logo has a chef hat, animation and all. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Medium for the normal and Chef Pico versions. Nightmare for the one with the blood. 5th Logo (2003-2006) Logo: On a white background, a filmreel fades in with characters from various themes on it. Until the reel disappears, A Scratch logo pans in from the right. As this happens, the background fades to black. The text P I C T U R E S fades in. Variant: On adult movies, we see that the filmreel is ripped. Music/Sound Effects: The filmreel rolling, and a choir sound when the Scratch logo appears, and an explosion when P I C T U R E S fades in. Adult movies have a 6-note theme. Availability: Same as logos 1 and 3. Scare Factor: Medium. Scratch Studios (2006-2010) Logo: A S zooms in and then zooms out to reveal CRATCH next to it. Then STUDIOS fades in. Then Scratch Cat comes down from the top and lands on the T. He then trips from the A and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Variants: * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still. * On Superhero Scratch Cat, Scratch Cat is all muddy. * On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Scratch Cat. * On Orange Puff, Scratch Cat trips from the R instead of A. * On movies, the logo is in letterbox format. * On Building Something, Scratch Cat is gone and is replaced with, surprisingly, a vertical brick. * Sometimes, this logo is in 1:69 format. Music/Sound Effects: A sound depending on what movement it is. Availability: Common. "The Scratch Cat Show" and "Orange Puff" airs on Scratch Kids, so you can see it. Blocks like Scratch Secret Slumber Party keeps this logo intact. Scare Factor: Same as logo 4. Scratch Pictures (Second Era) 6th Logo (2010-2014) Logo: On an orange background, we zoom out to see the same characters as the 1st Logo. We see the text SCRATCH PICTURES. Variants: *Early years have the logo zoomed in. *On Michael's Trip, the logo is still. *On Blue's First Day of School, there is a pawprint beside the text, as Pico shouts "WHOA!", even though the latter is absent. FX/SFX: Characters Dancing II Music/Sounds: Same as the Warner Bros. Television Logo. Music/Sounds Variant: The zoomed in version have Pico saying "Scratch! Woo-hoo this is my place!" Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Low. The early version is low to medium. 7th Logo (September 17 2011-May 17 2013) By this time, the Lifelong Kindergarten company had been discontinued when they are bought from MIT, which kept the SCRATCH PICTURES name. Logo: On a city with a banner reading "Scratch Pictures 100th Anniversary" We see many Scratch characters. There fireworks is popping. The gold cloud zooms in to reveal a gold background and zooms to see the same characters as logos 1, 2 and 6. The Hand silde zooms to text 100th Anniversary and A MIT byline below that. Variants: * There is a version where some characters are gone. One movie is "Scratch: The Movie 3". * On movies released from September 17 to December 31 2011, There is a version where "100th Anniversary" is gone. Look for this variant on "Gobo Goes Wild". * On movies released from January 1 to May 17 2013, There is a version where "Celebrating Over 100 Years" is seen above the text. It is in a darker shade than usual, due to film detoranation or a mistake at Scratch Studios. * Sometimes, the logo is still. FX/SX: Characters Dancing, Green Background and Fireworks. Music/Sounds: Here are a list of music: NOTE: There are fireworks(sounding the same as Walt Disney Pictures) playing in the background *January 1 2012-May 15 2012: Same as The Paramount 2011 Logo. *May 16 2012 July 8 2012: Same As Warner Bros. *July 9 2012-December 31 2012: Same as the 2011 Walt Disney Pictures Logo. Avalibility: TBA Scare Factor: Low to Medium. 8th Logo (May 18 2013-2014) Logo: On a Green BG, we see Scratch Cat pointing at the screen. Below him is the text: "SCRATCH PICTURES". Variants: * Nickelodeon, which normally edits out Scratch Pictures logos, text this intact on the movie "Rich Dad", except they put in a "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below SCRATCH PICTURES. * "CELEBRATING OVER 100 YEARS" can be seen above in 2013 movies. * On Nelvana programs, Scratch Cat is replaced by the Nelvana Polar Bear. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes. Availability: Very common. Scare Factor: None, you can't just be amazed by the lack of the characters which has grased the Scratch Pictures name for over 10 years. 9th Logo (June 4 2013-November 25 2015) By this time, Scratch Pictures had billions of responses to return the characters. Scratch Pictures and its employees decided to return them. So they did. Logo: On a gold background, we see a flag wave with the letter S on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter C on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to see that the flags have spelled SCRATCH PICTURES. The familiar characters walk in. The byline "A MIT Company" appears below. The characters wink one time. Variants: * On "Summer Fever", they are wearing sunglasses. * On "The Funnies" and "Cute Kittens", a scottish kitten walks in, then jumps on the characters until they are too weak to move. He then looks at us and meows then says "No more of this crap! Just end the show!". Music/Sounds: Two drumbeats, then a trumpet fanfare, then the cute little ditty from logo 4. Availibity: Common. Scare Factor: Low. 10th Logo (July 18 2013(Alternate)) Logo: On a green background we see a white jack-in-the-box, with the front having the Scratch Pictures logo. When the jack-in-the-box finishes winding, the top pops up with the four characters yelling "Scratch Pictures!". Music/Sounds: The jack-in-the-box theme(Pop Goes The Weasel), then party blowers and fireworks. Availibity: Very, very, very Rare! Seen on only one episode of The Aaron Show, the one with Sam trying to change the traffic lights. Scare Factor: None to low. Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos